The Prince's Pauper
by lilBlondi
Summary: They never thought of the consequences that could be wrought on them for the fraternization but all was well and no one minded the little servant girl who could read and write. A young Zuko story.


Wow, so this is my new story. It's been in the back of my mind for quite a while now and I finally took the time to type it out. I've got some ideas for this story so we'll see what happens. Just a side note: if you don't catch the hints, This story takes place when Zuko is nine and so the current firelord is Azulan and when I reffer to the prince I'm talking about Ozai, not Zuko. Well, I'll be quiet now and let you read. --Lynn

* * *

The Prince's Pauper

Chapter 1: Penpals

"Friendship is the first thing that any human heart learns" –Lynn

She'd lived in the castle as long as Zuko could remember. He was very little when she was born but she'd told him that she was born there. Almost no one knew who her mother was and those who did would always tell her that it was a story for another time. Sadly, another time never came and so she grew up motherless, taken care of by the palace servants. She became one of them as soon as she was six and old enough to help with simple tasks. As the next year grew, she was doing more work around the palace and Zuko was busier training with his firebending instructor. Soon, they had no time to play together in the courtyards. But they soon thought of a solution. So when she turned seven a fellow servant taught her to write and they began exchanging secret letters. They never thought of the consequences that could be wrought on them for the fraternization but all was well and no one minded the little servant girl who could read and write.

Zuko ran down the castle's stone corridors with sweat dripping down his neck. Exasperated, he rubbed the cuff of his sleeve over the nape of his neck and continued along the halls until he finally reached the ornately carved door that marked his room. Just as he was about to close the door his mother called from down the hall to make sure and wash up. He'd just finished his firebending lesson in which they'd had to learn a new stance and was thoroughly exhausted. It had taken several tries to get the move even slightly correct while his younger sister had gotten it after her second try. Their instructor had eagerly praised the firelord's namesake, taking her to show her skills to the prince, and had sent Zuko back to his room saying that he needed to practice harder with his breathing. The young prince's son was in no mood for bathing but couldn't bring himself to disobey his beloved mother.

Scuffing his heels as he went, the young firebender made his was to the royal washhouse. Reluctantly, he filled the washbasin with cold water and stripped his clothes off to scrub the soot from his arms and legs. As soon as he was passably clean he jumped out and dried himself off. He slipped on a sleeveless shirt and the first pair of pants that he found and ran back to his room.

Eagerly, he pulled out a piece of parchment stashed underneath his bed and a spare calligraphy quill from his drawer. With eyes alight he scrawled out a note in the handwriting of a nine year-old and looked it over. "Meet me in the second garden tonight after first watch changes—Zuko," it read. Happy, he placed it beneath one of the embroidered pillows on his bed and ran out without bothering to put away the ink and pen.

One of the jobs that she'd been given was going to Zuko's room just before the sun set to turn down his sheets and put away the decorative pillows so that when he returned it would be ready for him to sleep in. Zuko had always thought that it was a silly thing to do because he could turn down his own sheets and put away the pillows but it was done for all the rest of the family and so it was done for him. He never dared to be in the room when she came though because he knew that if he was that they'd be tempted to talk to one another. They took their chances with letters but talking to each other on too many occasions would be dangerous. Even though they were both young, friendship between "masters" and their servants was looked down upon and chances were that they'd both be punished for it. Even so, whenever they passed in one of the many castle corridors they would cast each other a cautious smile.

Zuko hurried out the garden closest to his room, the second garden with the turtle-duck pond and ceramic bench. He looked around to make sure that nobody was watching and took the wide stance that his teacher had taught him. He took several deep breaths and after his mind was clear made a single punch out across the pond. A flicker of light appeared but quickly died away. Angrily, he tried it again but this time nothing happened. He _hmph_ed and was about to try again when a slender hand touched his shoulder. He spun around to come face to face with the princess, his mother.

"Right after you've just washed up too," she commented sweetly, wiping a smudge from his face with a thumb. "You never give up, Zuko." He couldn't help but smile. His face always flushed with his mother's praise and he couldn't help but bask in the afterglow.

"The scribe tells me that your calligraphy is coming along quite well. He says it could nearly rival his own." She didn't mention anything of his firebender instructor. Zuko was sure that he'd told her he was a failure.

"Writing is boring though," he pouted. "Master Lee says that I need to practice harder at firebending." Ursa gave her son a warmhearted smile.

"You should listen to him. He is the best instructor there is. He'll teach you everything you need to know." She assured him. Zuko nodded and waved farewell to his mother before running off back to his room.

When he returned, the covers were neatly turned down and not one embroidered pillow was in sight. Neither was his note. Good. Zuko readily changed into his sleeping attire and slipped between the thin summer sheets of his bed.

When his mother came to see that he was safely tucked away he expertly feigned sleep. He'd gotten quite good at it lately after the several nighttime meetings that they'd had. He'd also figured out exactly when it was safe for him to leave his room. When the moon was just no longer visible by his window his parents were sleeping and the guards that normally stood by the halls were then patrolling the outer walls. It was also the same time that the first watch changed to the second and the guards at the walls were changed.

Stealthily he slunk out of his room and padded down the corridors and out through the courtyards until he reached the second garden. "Mei!" He hissed through the darkness. Zuko shuddered and flinched when an owl flew overhead to land on the courtyard awning. Darkness made him jittery. "Mei-Lin!" He called again.

"Shush!" A small voice scolded not far off. Golden eyes that looked like they belonged on a cat, just as Zuko's did, peered out of the darkness. Slowly a small head topped with jet black hair emerged from the shadows of a tree. She was a small child and only seven years old. "I can't stay long," she whispered. "Ma'am Makao almost caught me sneaking out."

Zuko held a finger to his lips. "I just wanna show you something." He explained quietly. Mei nodded and sat down beneath the tree. She pulled up her knees to her chest and rested her chin there to watch him intently. With her attention Zuko took his stance and took several breaths. Finally, he clenched a fist and let it fly out with a muffled, 'hah!'. This time the flame was greater than that afternoon and extended a good five feet. Zuko grinned.

Mei-Lin's eyes lit up and her small mouth stretched into a wide smile. She loved to watch Zuko firebend. She was a bender herself but had never learned to use her powers. Every once-in-a-while, when she was angry, a spark or two would fly, but that was as far as she'd ever gotten. Zuko had always promised her that when she was old enough, and he was good enough, that he'd teach her to bend. And so she always relished the times that he'd show her what he was learning, thinking that someday she'd be able to do it too. Pulling her out of her reverie, a loud voice echoed off the walls.

"Who's there!" It called out from the other end of the garden. Both Zuko and Mei glanced at each other hurriedly.

"Be careful," Zuko whispered and took off back in the direction of his room. Mei nodded just as he turned to go. She was always careful and she hadn't been caught yet. Within minutes, Mei-Lin was safely back to the slaves' quarters and tiptoed over the sleeping formers of fellow slaves. She settled down onto her floor mat and closed her eyes wearily.

Meanwhile, Zuko was back in his own room, tucked beneath his sheets, trying his best to sleep. He wanted to get up early to practice the new move that he'd learned. No way was Azula going to show him up again. Zuko closed his eyes. Stupid Azula.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it! Please drop me a review and tell me what you think, I reply to all reviews at the end of chapters so don't hesitate! Of course I don't respond to flames but luckily I haven't had that problem yet. Thanks so much, I hope you stay tuned for chapter two!

--Lynn


End file.
